lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Uruk
This article is about the NPC. For the faction, see here. Uruks are large, powerful NPCs which form the major part of the armies of Isengard. They resemble Orcs, but are larger, stronger, and have deeper voices, as well as better armor and more health. The Uruk-hai of Isengard were bred by Saruman late in the Third Age, following Sauron's previous success in Uruk-breeding. In the War of the Ring, the Uruks made up a large part of Saruman's Army, together with the Dunlendings, man-enemies of Rohan. Though it is often theorized that Uruks were the result of breeding Orcs and Men, it appears that they are most likely a large breed of Orc. However, there were certainly other creatures in Saruman's armies, and under his command in the Shire, that appear to have been hybrids. "Half-orcs" were as tall as Men and are never described simply as orcs, as the Uruks frequently are. Saruman's army of Uruks, hillmen, and Half-Orcs fought against King Théoden of Rohan and his people at Helm's Deep. They spawn in the Uruk Highlands and Nan Curunír at any time of day and in Rohan and Fangorn Wasteland at night. Uruks can also spawn in Orc Dungeons in the Misty Mountains. They can be hired from an Uruk chieftain. They carry Uruk weapons and armour of Uruk Steel. There are also Uruk crossbowers, sappers, and berserkers. Weapons The Uruks have many weapons, including: *Uruk Cleavers *Uruk Spears *Uruk Daggers *Poisoned Uruk daggers *Uruk Warhammers *Uruk Battleaxes *Uruk Pikes Behaviour Uruks will randomly wander around and attack good-aligned NPCs, and they especially hate the Rohirrim. When they do attack, they are very strong and do a lot of damage. They have stronger armour and greater health than Orcs as well. Idle Uruks will occasionally make vocal sounds, drink Orc draught and eat maggoty bread when idle. Uruks will sometimes, for no apparent reason, chase and kill rabbits. This can happen with all Orcs, and is intentional, and not a bug. Uruks may also spawn in groups near Uruk camps. Killing an Uruk gives the achievement "Uruk Slayer." Killing an Uruk within a camp gives the achievement "Camp Raider." They are often very rude in their speech to everyone, even those allied with them, much like their other Orc-brethren. Drops Uruks drop Orc bones, Uruk steel ingots, Orc draughts, and rotten flesh. They also may rarely drop a piece of their equipped armour or weapons and may drop a pouch that may contain all their armour, weapons (based on the class), and rotten flesh. Speech Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral *I smell Man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! de:Uruk-Hai Category:Rohan Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Uruk-hai Category:Hirable Category:Uruk Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil